


After Practice

by cielacca



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, this is gross and indulgent oh m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Nitori relax a little after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

       Sometimes when they got back from practise, Rin was still pretty fired up. He had a lot of nervous energy, that much was obvious from how much he took long runs after practise. But some nights, he did something else to release his energy. Nitori enjoyed those nights far more.

      Rin is holding Nitori in his lap, feeling Nitori’s hands grip his shoulders as he rides Rin. Rin is holding on to his hips to steady him, but Nitori is only moving slowly, taking his time, enjoying every feeling like they have all the time in the world. Rin takes in the sight of him, eyes closed and head lolling back with pleasure and Rin has to push out thoughts of Nitori and how he’s the most precious thing in the entire world (because Rin can’t even believe he’s thinking something so sappy).

       And then, Nitori makes eye contact with Rin and he leans forward and kisses from the side of his mouth up to his ear and whispers "more, daddy, please" and Rin snaps his hips up and groans.

       Rin pulls out of Nitori with several grunts of indignation before Rin pushes Nitori back on the bed, picks up his legs and pushes back inside. Nitori gasps. Rin leans down low over his body and nips at his neck. Nitori whines and moves his head to expose more of his neck, whispers of "more, daddy" and "yes please" falling out of his mouth.

       Rin is slowly moving his hips now, dragging himself tortuously in and out, relishing the way Nitori's body is completely open for him.

       Nitori is letting deep groans pass his lips now, louder than they'd normally dare, and Rin starts licking his neck again, teasing Nitori, knowing what he wanted and purposefully holding it back. Nitori whines and wiggles his hips, trying to get the message across to Rin.

       "What do you want, Ai?" Rin growls in his ear, suddenly snapping his hips forward. Nitori yelps and turns his head towards Rin. Rin claims his mouth, surging forward. When Rin finally pulls away Nitori's lips are kiss-bruised.

       "Daddy," Nitori murmurs "can you please use your teeth?" Rin's smile breaks out across his face, predatory. Nitori gives a breathless laugh and turns his head back so his neck is exposed again. Rin moves forward once again and nibbles at Nitori's pulse point, still just teasing.

       Rin keeps biting until a litany of "more" is falling from Nitori's lips and then he drags his tongue up Nitori's neck one last time and finally sinks his teeth in, sucking and leaving a dark red mark. Nitori yelps and quickly covers his mouth with his hand, because he knows he can't keep quiet when Rin does this to him, and Rin chuckles deep in the back of his throat and bites near Nitori's collarbone, dragging his teeth down his chest.

       Nitori only has a second to think that he probably shouldn't like this as much as he does when suddenly Rin is nibbling at his chest, around his nipple and Nitori is absolutely whining, unable to control the way his hips are thrusting back onto Rin's cock.

       Rin's own thrusts are getting erratic, Nitori certainly has no idea what he does to Rin when he's in this state, how Rin loves the way his lips are swollen from his kisses and bites and how he can see where his teeth leave marks all over Nitori's soft skin and the blush that spreads across Nitori's cheeks and neck and shoulders and the totally shameless way he fucks himself on Rin any way he can, and Rin wishes more than anything that they didn't have to be quiet, that he could hear every sound, every word that came out of Nitori's mouth as he bites him and fucks him.

       Rin has propped himself up on his hands to watch Nitori come, since he knows he won't last much longer (and Rin bets he won't either). Nitori's hand is still covering his mouth and his eyes are squeezed shut, and Rin wants to look at his beautiful face so he pulls his hand away gently. Nitori opens his eyes and looks at Rin with this absolutely pitiful look, like he's pleading with every fibre, and Rin mutters "fuck" under his breath as he grabs Nitori's hips and angles himself just right and then Nitori is gasping, clenching around Rin and spilling himself all over his own chest. Rin lets his head fall back and he thrusts into Nitori a few more times and then a gasp crosses his lips too and he's filling Nitori, letting the sensations overtake him for a few moments.

       Rin is panting when he comes back down and Nitori is still looking up at him like he's the only thing Nitori could ever want or need. Rin smiles tenderly back at him and pulls out gently, leaning forward to make sure he hasn't actually hurt the smaller boy. Nitori lets him look him over, all over, and when Rin is finally satisfied, he lays down next to Nitori and lets Nitori push his hair out of his face so Nitori can lean forward and kiss his nose. Rin smiles tenderly and pulls him against his chest, and holds him there, because Nitori is definitely the only thing Rin could ever need, or want.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly sometimes I question myself
> 
> come talk to me!! frycroftholmes.tumblr.com!!


End file.
